Train and Saya: 5 Colours
by Hajimari
Summary: 5 drabbles about Train and Saya. Train x Saya
1. Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: This fan fiction is actually written on an impulse. The inspiration of colours strikes me when I was reading a book about the psychology of colours, or something like that. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Summary: 10 drabble about Train and Saya. Train x Saya

* * *

_**Red**_

Train Heartnet

_Saya reflects on Train._

* * *

Saya sat on the rooftop, singing her song in the bright moonlight. Her voice brightened and soothed the night, the silence of the town seems to be broken but it was still there. She inhaled the fresh night air after her song ended, her eyes looking up at the silvery moon dreamily.

"Train is late today." Saya said to herself, a smile curled on her lips as she said the name.

At first when she met Train, he was very quiet. Every conversation was started by Saya, prompting him to speak. Before long, she felt him opening up, the smiles he smiled no longer held sadness or helplessness but genuine gladness and joy. She loved his eyes the most because they seem to tell his life story. If mentioned about his pat, his eyes will show evident anger, melancholy and a promise for revenge. However, if mentioned about Sven and the others, his partners and accomplices, his eyes would show joy and relief, like his friends are his whole world and his life.

He was a calm person, but can be hot-blooded sometimes. Saya knew of his protectiveness towards her and were at times, annoyed but couldn't help feeling secretly pleased. His concern for her was evident, so strong that she felt small when she was with him, glad to feel the immense protection under his towering height as she stood a head shorter to Train.

Train's kisses were subtle but heartfelt, soft but passionate, gentle but fierce. Every time he kissed her, Saya could feel herself floating up to cloud nine. His scent was fairly distinguishable: the usual cologne he wore mingled with the fragrance of his sandalwood-scented skin. It smells heavenly and Saya always yearn another whiff of him, embracing him and not wanting to let go.

Saya closed her eyes in reminiscence, trying to remember everything about Train: his eyes, his swift movements making him worthy of the title of 'Black Cat' and his ever heart-warming kisses. She smiled to herself, knowingly giggled as she remembered certain special days with Train.

Suddenly, there was a sudden sting of coldness on her cheek. Saya jolted and instinctively look up and widened her eyes at the sight of Train, holding two bottles of fresh cold milk.

"Train," Saya pouted cutely, "You're late."

"Sorry." Train said and sat next to Saya, handing her a bottle of milk. "Sven held me back for something, and I had to convince Eve to cut her hair."

"Ah, Eve is cutting her hair?!" Saya exclaimed in disbelief. "But her hair is so beautiful! How can you even convince to do something like that?!"

"Just kidding." Train chuckled at Saya's reaction and earned himself a punch from Saya.

"So what were you doing?" Train asked casually and sipped his bottle of milk.

"Thinking about you." Saya smiled at Train, her bottle of milk still unopened.

"About how great I am for you?" The sweeper said cheekily.

"Not really," the brown-haired girl said, returning a smile. "I'm just thinking how red you are."

"Huh? But I know I'm not blushing or anything." Train looked confused, a big red question mark above his head.

"Hee hee," Saya giggled. "It's nothing."

And Train was left confused for the whole night long.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it was boring and meaningless. But if you really know the definition of red and its symbolism, I guess you'll understand what I'm writing about.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed that! Please review!

I promise a better next chapter.


	2. Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

* * *

**Blue**

The Sea

_Train and Saya spend a day scuba diving._

* * *

It feels exciting being in the blue and clear sea, looking at various species of fish and marvel at the diverse coral reeds. Saya reached out her suited arms to touch the soft seabed, feeling calm in the deepest of waters, where the water was especially cool. The scuba diving experience was also new to her, and was thus easily satisfied with anything marine creatures she saw.

She felt like the goddess of the sea.

A hand gently touches her shoulder, causing Saya to jolt from her serenity. She turned and saw train and his sincere smile. He held up a camera and gestured towards the surrounding wonders of the sea. Surely it was waterproof.

Saya took the camera from Train and began to snap a few pictures of what was in the clear blue sea.

_I wanted a souvenir from the sea_, Saya thought, a silent sigh exhaled in her mind, _but I guess pictures are the closest I'll ever get._

When Train and Saya emerged from the waters, Saya waved the camera gently and gestured to him. "I'm so glad," Saya exclaimed, "I took a lot of pictures of the underwater world today!"

In the evening, they sat on the beach, watching the brilliant but slightly melancholic sunset. Grains of fine warm sand stick onto their bodies, their fingers entwining around each other's hand, Saya's petite and fragile ones in Train's protective ones.

"It feels so nice," Saya gave a satisfied sigh, "To be on the beach at sunset." Train nodded in agreement.

There was a shuffling sound in Train's place, prompting the brown-haired girl to look at him. He was looking through his pockets, fingers feeling and searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Saya asked curiously.

"Here it is." Train said softly. His hands revealed a small brown box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it and a small foreign logo embedded on the bottom left of the box.

"What is it?" Saya asked, even though she was already opening the box. When the lid was lifted, she saw a small dried seahorse, its pale brown body maintained in good shape and condition. The curled tail that reminded Saya of a hook was most intriguing.

"Wow." Saya muttered softly, either lost for words or couldn't believe her eyes. Train reached for it but she complained of its fragility, afraid that it will crumble if handled carelessly.

"It is quite hardy, Saya." He assured her and gently picked up the dried specimen to place in Saya's palm. It fitted perfectly. Her fingers ran through the tiny rough body repeatedly and carefully, loving the scratchy feeling.

"Say, Train," Saya spoke, her eyes still glued to the dried seahorse.

"Hmm?"

"Can we buy a beach house next time?" She asked, her eyes lighting up along with a small hope.

"Sure, why not?" Train replied. "But why the sudden thought?"

"I've fallen in love with the sea," Saya confessed. "because it contains so many amazing things, and the blue that comes with it."

* * *

A/N: Short, but oh well.


	3. Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

* * *

**Pink**

Sakura

_The promise that is sealed with Cherry Blossoms._

* * *

Train glanced at his watch, and then looked up to survey the surroundings. He leaned back against the bark of the tree, his eyes glued to the sapphire blue sky as he remembered the promise made five years ago.

"_I'm going to England for five years. There are some personal matters I need to attend to. I'm sorry, Train. But I'll come back, I promise. We'll meet here again five years later, under the same Sakura tree, ne? Please, wait for me, Train."_

He was here to fulfill the promise, and he hoped that she would too. It was only ten minutes since he got there but already, he was impatient. In these five years, she was the reason he lived for in his very uncertain life of a sweeper. He had been waiting for this day to come, longing to see her so much his heart was already bursting with anticipation.

He looked at his watch again. Thirty minutes have passed, yet she was nowhere to be seen. Did she forget of their promise? He shook his head and reasoned with himself that her flight might be delayed, or that she may be helping somebody for the kind person that she is or that she was caught in traffic jam.

"Train." That voice struck him like a thunderstorm and he immediately turned around. When he saw her, relief and love swept through his senses. "Saya." Immediately, he ran to her and embraced her tightly, his eyes closed with gladness.

"Train, I'm back." Saya said softly, patting the blonde-haired guy on the back and nuzzled her face in the warmth of his chest.

"Welcome back, Saya." Train replied.

And the pink petals of the cherry blossoms bloomed slowly, even though it was a day or two too early for its flowering.

* * *

A/N: Please review :)


	4. White

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: Due to unpopularity of this fan fiction, I will only write until five one-shots.

* * *

**White**

Angels and Fairies

_Saya fantasies come true._

* * *

Saya always dream, dream of fairylands, heavens, angels, fairies, and perhaps friendly colourful dragons. She was a child at heart, one whose imagination knows no bounds. She remembered being mocked, her fantasies being destroyed by words from the immature kids at the edges of her life.

Train didn't question her fantasies. He knew she was a child at heart, a teenager with unlimited creativity. Even her job as a boring sweeper was an interesting one. She always seek adventures, adventures that were way out of her league, impossible to journey.

But that day was her birthday, and Train was determined to do something for her, something he knew she would enjoy. He had asked Sven, Eve and Rinslet to help prepare her birthday party, and he received weird looks in return.

"Fairies and angels?! This is ridiculous!" Sven complained.

"Are you feeling unwell, Train?" Eve asked.

"Even though I love fairies and angels as party themes, but do you think Saya would enjoy it?" Rinslet said hesitantly. "I mean, she is more matured now."

"She likes fantasies." Train insisted. "She told me before. How can I let this perfect chance to make her happy slip by?"

"You're just saying that because you're her boyfriend." Eve said nonchalantly. "I bet she had forgotten even her own fantasies."

"So are you helping or not?" Train asked with impatience.

"Of course we'll help!" Sven said with much loyalty to his friend. "Just don't make me attend the party. I think I'll fall sick from the angelic colours."

Rinslet and Eve offered their help as well, but Eve shared the same views as Sven on not attending the party. Rinslet wanted to attend, but Eve said in a matter-of-fact tone, "If Sven and I are not going then there will be the three of you only. And since Train and Saya is a couple, you'll only be a calefare in the whole affair."

"That's true." Rinslet nodded her head in understanding. "But I want to attend a fairies and angels birthday party!"

"We'll make one for you on your birthday." Sven said and then muttered, "A little less than maybe."

"I heard that!" Rinslet replied loudly.

Soon, Train took charge on Operation Angels and Fairies Birthday Party. Rinslet and Eve bought decorations and help put them up, and for Sven, he bought food for he had the best and most reliable taste buds. Train, well, he led everything.

By the time the décors were up, it looked like a fairy heaven. There were white sparkly fairy wings dangling on the ceilings, sprinkles of glitter strewn everywhere and many other shiny and pink items that made Sven's face wrinkle in disgust.

"Yuck, pink." Sven complained. "I swear I'm not drinking strawberry and vanilla milkshake for the next four days."

"I'm glad this is not our apartment." Eve said with relief. "I bet Saya will be thrilled with our new home makeover for her."

When night came, Train sat on the lonesome couch, waiting for Saya's entrance by the window. It was a weird way to enter, but Saya was strange in many ways, such as her liking for yukata. It was an uniqueness for her. She was unique herself.

Train looked at the clock and saw that it was already ten. She was especially late, and that worried him. He knew he shouldn't worry much. She was as capable as him with a gun in hand. Unknowingly, he drifted off to sleep.

Saya returned by window as expected. Her eyes were wide with surprise when she saw that her apartment wasn't the usual four white walls, but silk-streaked, creating a myriad of colours. How did whoever did that manage it, she didn't know, but all the same, she was glad. Her eyes moved to the couch where she spotted Train dozing off. Saya took a blanket from her room and quietly covered him with it.

But that stirred Train as he opened his eyes groggily, apparently still sleepy. At the sight of Saya, he jumped up, admiring her in her white yukata in the fairyland of the apartment. She looked like a pure and innocent white princess. He looked at her in a way which Saya have to say, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Where have you been?" Train advanced towards the girl and hugged her tightly. "I was worried even though I knew I shouldn't."

"I know." Saya said softly. "I'm sorry. The person who hired me offered to give me a present when he knew it was my birthday."

"Did he hit on you?" Train parted from Saya and gave a questioning raise of an eyebrow.

"He did." Saya laughed. "But I blew him off. Why would I want someone else when I have you, Train? But I took his gift anyway; he insisted."

"I guess I worried for nothing then." Train said and took her to the table where laid out on the table were plates of cold finger-foods. But Saya didn't mind. She took a nacho and dipped it in the thick cheese sauce. Surprisingly and thankfully, the chips were still crispy.

They didn't turn out the lights, just lit candles on coloured wax and jelly-like cubes in the candleholders. Saya said she liked that, and Train couldn't disagree at all for he thought they were beautiful in a dark unlit room.

"Did you do all this?" Saya asked and gestured to the décor.

"Sven, Eve and Rinslet helped out." Train replied. "They didn't want to attend, because they really dislike too much pink. Rinslet wanted to come, but she was afraid of being an interruption."

"I see." Saya said softly. She turned to look at Train with a smile. "You remembered."

"Huh?"

"You remembered my fantasies." Saya said gladly. "You remembered my liking for angels and fairies."

"Of course." Train said with a rather proud tone. "How can I forget the things you said?"

"Well, then do you know what fantasy of mine has come true?" Saya looked at Train dreamily.

"This Angels and Fairies birthday?" Train tried.

"Nope." Saya simply answered. "It is that I have found my knight in shiny armor."

And they kissed.

* * *

A/N: Please review :)


	5. Gold

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat.

A/N: Last one so enjoy!

* * *

_**Gold**_

Wedding

_Golden bells and the memories at a wedding._

* * *

Train looked at his watch anxiously and glanced around the church nervously. What if Saya doesn't show up? What if she was the one with the wedding jitters at the last minute?

At the brown benches, Train saw Rinslet giving him thumbs up, Sven winked and Eve smiled with encouragement. They were trying their best to encourage Train at a far distance, but somehow, with all the sincerity in the world, it didn't prove to be useful at all.

All of his friends have gathered, the place was lavishing decorated with silk and tinsel of generous proportion and quantity and his pants were pressed. What could go wrong? He knew he was paranoid since the time for Saya's arrival still has another ten minutes of waiting, but he was anxious and excited. Soon, Saya would be his, bounded by promise and love.

Suddenly, the wedding music sounded. Train jumped from his reverie and looked at the huge door of the church confusingly. There should be another ten minutes for him to prepare himself, but why did the music come earlier than it should be? It signaled Saya's arrival, no wonder he was surprised.

The doors opened and the sunlight from outside showered on the rear of the carpet. Train widened his eyes as he saw Saya entering the church, looking like an angel with the sunlight and flowers thrown by the flower-girls enhancing the effect.

Train could only stare at her as she approached nearer and nearer to hi. "Saya," Train said softly, "You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Saya said shyly and turned to the priest.

The moment of vows came after a long speech from the priest, reminding the two lovers to forever love each other and bestow precious blessings to Train and Saya. They both said 'I do' and turned to each other.

Saya smiled shyly and glanced nervously at the witnesses around. Train could tell what was Saya thinking, they had never kiss in front of so many people. He took Saya's chin slowly and prompted her to look at him. Train could see those shiny eyes of hers, filled with innocence and love. Slowly, their faces neared and they planted a small chaste kiss on each other's lips.

As they parted, the crowd jumped from their seats and clapped loudly for the two newly-wedded lovebirds. Train took Saya by the waist and the two of them made their way out of the church, waving to people who gave them well-wishes and patted the flower-girls' heads. The two little girls beamed and threw more flowers and rice over them.

When they are at the door, they turned back and waved to their friends. The bells chimed in delight as if wishing the two people good luck in small little ways. Train and Saya looked at each other fondly and kissed each other again. They parted with a smile because nothing more could express their feelings.

It was a memory they will never forget.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I had a really nice time writing this and I thank all of you for your wonderful reviews! Thank you for being with me through these 5 chapters of Train and Saya's times!

Please continue to love Train x Saya pairing! :)

_Thank you for your reviews:_

**Inuyasha4ever255**

**frozenbellflower**

**azurex**

**nikita**

**Ishasuki Mitochi**

**Bobalu**

**miyu**


End file.
